Evolving
by LadySilvermist
Summary: You are one person when you are young, and another when you are a teen, and yet another when you are an adult. sort of a Johnny story, sort of a Dib story, and sort of a Squee story. Please review so that i can feed these puppies *gestures to the puppies in the basket behind me*


When he was small, his name was Todd, and he made an odd noise when he was scared. Just a little exhale of air, making a soft 'squee' noise. His mother was a druggie, his father hated him, and his head was full of terrifying things. For the longest time, all he had for a friend was a teddybear he called Shmee. Shmee told him horrible things, and claimed to be a 'trauma sponge'. He spent his days exploring the rooms of the abandoned house next door, with its many basements full of odd things.

One day, he imagined another friend for himself. This friend was just as bad as Shmee, but he was scary, even though he wanted to help, while Shmee didn't. He named this friend Johnny. Johnny looked after Todd, as much as an imaginary friend can, and called him 'Squee', and told him they'd be best friends, because they were neighbors now. Once, a BAD MAN tried to do BAD THINGS to him. But he was old and fat, and he had a heart attack. In Todds mind, Johnny came and rescued him by tearing out the BAD MANS brain. Because Todd made Johnny crazy. He named him Johnny, and called him Nny, and made him a crazy guy who lived next door and killed Rude, Mean, Nasty people.

He made friends with a boy named Pepito who said he was The Anti-Christ. He was abducted by aliens. He thought the aliens were stupid, but he liked them, and hated them too. Through it all, Nny was his scary friend. But one day, Nny had to leave. Squees dad came upstairs and was being so mean…so Squee hit him with a toy. Hard. It knocked him out. In his mind, Johnny did it, and then Johnny said he would have to go away for awhile. Squee was sad, but he understood.

The hit to the head did something right in his fathers brain. When he woke up, he was able to understand and to learn…he was a genius. He called himself Membrane. Todds mom died in childbirth, having his sister Gazlene. Her hair was purple, and so were her eyes, because of all the drugs his mom was on. Membrane created a new superfood. It was called Supertoast. The family became rich. He was someone new, so he decided to name himself Dib. He threw Shmee away and wore a trenchcoat he found in a box of his mothers things. He styled his hair like his fathers and was happy when his father began to love him. He discovered his hidden talent was art. He painted and loved it and told no one.

His head swelled from all the nightmares without Shmee there to soak them up. He didn't mind. He became obsessed with the paranormal. He remembered the aliens from when he was Todd, and he hated them and loved them all at once. Then one day, there was a new alien. Everyone around him was painfully unaware of it. He tried to point it out, and they called him crazy. The alien was his rival and his best friend. His sister was violent, and his father was never really around. But it was okay, because he played violent, deadly games with his alien. And they loved it. Zim the Irken was hateful, and they were best friends and worst enemies.

One day, when they were fifteen, the games became too violent. He really hurt Zim. And so Zim left. He went out into space and never came back. Dib was so lonely. Gaz was mean, and no one else wanted anything to do with 'that weird kid'. Every day, he was lonely and abused. The nightmare in his head got worse, and one day, when he was 17, he wandered through town to his old house. He was going insane for real, he knew it. He couldn't paint anymore. He broke into the house where he had once pretended Johnny lived. It was just like he had imagined. He wondered if he had been in it before he imagined Johnny. He didn't remember.

His head hurt more and more every day but he wouldn't leave the house. He stopped sleeping. And one day, the nightmare burst out of him and was gone. He had grown tall and lanky over the years, and he had cut off his scythe-lock long ago. His head shrank to normal once the nightmare was gone. But he was crazy, incurably so. He didn't want to be Dib any more. Everyone KNEW Dib was crazy. He changed his name again. He was Johnny now, his childhood friend brought back in flesh and blood. He took up residence in the house, and did horrible things, because he was Johnny now, and Johnny was crazy. Little by little the insanity wiped out his past. He still hated/loved aliens. He built them a landing pad on the roof. He didn't know he was waiting for Zim. One day he crawled through the window of his old house, looking for Bactine. He turned around and there was a little boy there. He didn't know he was hallucinating. He dubbed the boy Squee. He told him they would be best friends, and that he would take care of him. After all, they were neighbors.


End file.
